1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a system and method for recording handwritten notes and, in particular, a system and method for recording notes handwritten by multiple users, while distinguishing each handwriter.
2. Description of the Related Art
A meeting is often held by using an electronic whiteboard allowing multiple participants in the meeting to write characters and/or figures to present their opinions so that the participants can share an idea. By such a manner of meeting, the meeting participants can form a common image and understanding of a subject of discussion in an efficient way. Notes handwritten onto the electronic chalkboard in this way may be recorded electronically or printed out on a recording medium such as paper, as appropriate.
However, after all the notes handwritten by the meeting participants are recorded electronically or printed out on a recording medium, it is quite difficult to distinguish what is handwritten by each participant from the recorded result.